Louis Daniel
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Marc Lavoine | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = all episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = }} Detective Major Louis Daniel is an officer in the Direction Centrale de la Police Judiciaire. He is also the leader of the ICC and a close confidant of Michel Dorn. Throughout the series, Louis provides moral support and leadership necessary to keep the ICC team together. His relationship with his wife Rebecca is a major issue in the series, as Rebecca blames him for the death of their son. He is played by Marc Lavoine. Biography 'Before the ICC' At some point in the past, his son Etienne was killed in an explosion orchestrated by his nemesis Alexander Dimitrov. Although Etienne was the one killed, Dimitrov later reveals that Rebecca was the intended target (since she prosecuted Dimitrov's war criminal brother years before.) This incident causes Rebecca to become cold towards Louis, and for a long time he blamed himself and claimed his work was the cause of the attack. Louis became a friend of NYPD detective Carl Hickman, who was later injured on the job and resigned. 'Season One' Louis first appears when he approaches Carl Hickman and asks him to join the ICC squad. A bitter Hickman (now with a permanently injured hand and a morphine addiction) reluctantly agrees with his friend. Louis takes him to the ICC HQ, where he meets the team and receives info on their first case: a cross-country serial killer. Louis travels with the team and coordinates their moves as they track the killer, Gerald Wilhoit, through France and eventually to Germany. A chase ensues in a Berlin park, where Anne-Marie San is rescued from Wilhoit. After Without mortally stabs Sienna Pride, Hickman corners him and confronts his actions. Wilhoit attempts to shoot Hickman (who cannot draw his weapon due to his hand), but Louis shoots and kills him. Louis then gives the gun to Hickman to prevent an international scandal, as Wilhoit was a member of the American embassy. Louis continues to lead the ICC through the season. He also tries to fix his broken relationship with Rebecca, aided by Dorn. In the last episode, it is revealed that Dimitrov kidnapped Rebecca and Louis and is holding them hostage until Dorn agrees to release his war criminal brother Bardov. Season Two Louis and Rebecca are kept in a holding cell in Dimitrov's English base, an abandoned soccer stadium. This gives Louis the opportunity to confess all his feelings to Rebecca, who finally understands why Etienne died and how it wasn't his fault. The ICC, now aided by Arabela Seeger, fly to England and form a rescue team with English commander Miles Lennon. Dimitrov has Louis strung up and tortured by his men. As the ICC team storms the stadium, Louis escapes his chains and kills Dimitrov's men (one of which was going to rape Rebecca.) An injured Louis is joyfully reunited with his wife and his team. -------More Info TBA------------- Trivia * He is considered one of the best characters in the entire show Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased